Reason For Tardiness
by Yumehito
Summary: Kakashi sensei has a new reason for being late. SasuNaru. Oneshot. ShounenAi. OOCness.


Reason for Tardiness  
_ Yumehito_

Plot Summary: Kakashi-sensei has a new reason for being late.  
Pairings: SasuNaru  
Disclaimer: Naruto & All Characters © Kishimoto Masashi

A/N: Finished on 092606. This is my first Naruto and Sasuke/Naruto fic. This is only the second time I wrote a fic at all. Second time I had the nerve to write one. Pointless flaming are laughed at. Feedbacks are appreciated.

* * *

_11:33AM_

Naruto knew he was an hour and forty-three minutes late. Today, Kakashi-sensei would be giving them new mission. Your-everyday-Uzumaki-Naruto would be always excited whenever he hears that there will be a new mission but this day was an exception. He was not in the mood to go and meet his teammates, let alone do a mission.

It all happened when he had a fight with his ever-possessive and easy-jealous _best friend _and _lover _named _Uchiha Sasuke. _He was just simply chitchatting happily with Nara Shikamaru at Ichiraku Ramen when Sasuke grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him in an alley.

He did not know what the hell was with Sasuke's mind at that time. All he knew was he was so annoyed and pissed off at the fact that he was just pulled like that like a dog with a collar on the neck plus he didn't even get to say _bye _to Shikamaru nor gulped down the last serving of his Miso Ramen.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard?" Naruto asked with his fist clenched teeth gritted. "What were you doing with that shadow boy?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he seriously 'eyed' him as if his eye was a machine that could detect whether Naruto was lying or not. Hurt with the fact that Sasuke does not trust him, Naruto looked straight at Sasuke's eyes and replied, "Eating ramen and we just talked. Nothing more happened and you should know better." Sasuke still eyed him and of course, not even a little _sorry _can be expected from the prideful Sasuke even if it was his fault for jumping on conclusions.

Naruto knew well that Sasuke would not apologize but even so, he still hoped, even a little, that Sasuke will consider Naruto's feelings and not just his own. He ran away from Sasuke without saying anything and went home. Several thoughts crossed his mind about Sasuke. _Maybe Sasuke does not really love me. Afterall, he never considers my feelings._

But all of these thoughts were washed away as Naruto thinks about their memories together. Those warm embraces and sweet kisses Sasuke always showers Naruto with. Those things Sasuke did to prove that he do loves Naruto.

_11:40AM_

So much for remembering last night, Naruto was already super super late. Maybe even Kakashi-sensei was already there. Forget about Sasuke, today, he's going get serious in the mission.

Naruto was walking with his trademark Naruto Smile. He was wearing that same old smiling mask again to hide his own feelings. He passed through the same alley where Sasuke pulled him just last night. He frowned at the sight of it. Everything came back to him again.

He sighed and remembered how inconsiderate Sasuke was last night. Footsteps can be heard from behind him and when he turned back, he saw Uchiha Sasuke, walking with your-everyday-Uchiha-Sasuke face. If you'd focus on his face though, you'd find it changed. It was a bit sad than he was, especially when he's wearing his smirked-face just to annoy the hell out of Naruto.

Naruto, did not know what to do and did not really expected Sasuke to be also late, let alone, be the same place as him. He expected Sasuke to stop and say something even if it's to annoy him or what. He was supposed to be still mad at him but ironically, he feels as if, he could forgive everything Sasuke did right now if he can hear his voice telling him again that he loves him.

_What a pathetic feeling_, he thought to himself. Still, Sasuke continues walking as if Naruto was just a poo in the pathway. "Ah... shit," Naruto said. He finally lost his hope. Maybe, his relationship with Sasuke was not really meant for to be romantic. Maybe it would be better if he they'd just stayed as friends. Maybe they're not really meant for to be together. Maybe, they –

_Warmth surrounds the blonde's body. _There was only one person who can make him feel this way. And that was _him. _Uchiha Sasuke."I... am... sorry," that _only one person _whispered behind Naruto's ear. Naruto was slack-jawed. _A sorry? Sorry?_, he thought to himself. _Am I hearing things now because of desperation or what_? He realized it wasn't his imagination as the embrace from behind tighten and further warmth spread through his body. _It is real. This is my Sasuke. _

"Stupid... Don't say that. You are out of your character," Naruto replied to Sasuke with a smile on his face with this time, it was a _real _smile.

"You were the only person who can make me say that. You were the only person who made me feel like shit, who made me feel so damn guilty and who made me feel root-deep depressed when I fought with you last night," Sasuke whispered, "and maybe that is the reason why I... love you and I do not want others to steal you away from me. I just... love you, you _dobe_." and with that, Sasuke kissed Naruto full on his lips.

Naruto blushed terribly at what Sasuke had said. "Asshole, don't call me _dobe _right after you said you love me," Naruto replied. "_Dobe_, I love you," Sasuke said with his smirk. _His sense of humor sucks, haha, _Naruto said to himself as he grinned dryly.

Sasuke began kissing Naruto's lips again. Naruto kissed back and soon, their lips were locked, sealed with a passionate kiss. Yes, this is an alley and anyone can see. In fact, both of them can feel an eye thoroughly observing them but who cares? They don't care at anything but each other at the moment.

_12:03NN_

As soon as Sasuke and Naruto broke off the kiss, Naruto complained that they should hurry because the both of them were already late... and really late at that. They reached the bridge where Team 7 usually meet to wait for their ever-so-late silver-haired teacher early in the morning with their stomach growling.

They, however, found Haruno Sakura alone. "Ohayou, Saaaaakuuraaa-chaa – " and even before Naruto can finish his so-called _Ohayou Sakura-chaaaan! _Ritual, he was already hit by Sakura's Shannaro.

"WHAT TIME IS IT, STUPID NARUTO?" wailed Sakura. "Eeh? Kakashi-sensei is still not here?" Naruto blinked, asking. "His tardiness is becoming worse, and YOU are now following his footsteps!" Sakura shouted at Naruto, totally annoyed.

"Sasuke's late too!" said Naruto as he pointed accusingly to the raven-haired boy. Sakura just ignored her. Of course, she adores Sasuke so she won't say anything negative about him.

_12:06NN_

Hatake Kakashi appeared at last with his usual obvious-lies-to-why-he's-late reasons. "Good morning, students!" He started. Naruto already knew his morning speech and was already eyeing Sakura for their timing together to shout 'LIAR' right after Kakashi-sensei states his futile reasons.

"Today I saw two students, which faces were quite _very _familiar, locking lips in an open alley and not to mention, I've seen them _just now around here_. I couldn't do anything but to _watch _them as I that alley was one of my shortcuts towards this bridge." Kakashi-sensei said with a very bright smile.

This is a new reason but whatever, Sakura's sure it's all made-up and everything's a lie. She shouted "LIAR!" and expecting Naruto to shout with her but much to her surprise, Naruto was blushing terribly looking at Sasuke whom was glaring at Kakashi-sensei's.

Kakashi-sensei was still smiling brightly like the sun, quite fascinated with his students' astonished faces.

_ OWARI + _

* * *

A/N: The end. Hope you liked it. I don't know, Kakashi-sensei's I-saw-something-I-know-I-shouldn't-have attitude never fails to make me laugh. XD

Plot popped in my mind when I was thinking of those reasons Kakashi-sensei gave out whenever he's late. Haha, I just thought it would be funny if he'll give out something like _I saw two very familiar students, let alone, two guys, making out_,as a reason. And yes, this time he's stating the truth – and nothing but the truth. XD

If you had read a fic with the same plot as this, I assure you that it was coincidental as I never steal plots. I had my own wild imagination, you see.


End file.
